


Teasing Her Husband

by LokiTheAssassin13



Series: The Ava and Ulfric Chronicles [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Hircine is not amused, Imperial Dragonborn, Large Breasts, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex while wear the Savior's Hide Armor, Size Difference, Stormcloak Victory, Ulfric and the DB are married, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheAssassin13/pseuds/LokiTheAssassin13
Summary: The Dragonborn, an Imperial woman known as Avaline decides to tease her husband Ulfric Stormcloak while she is wearing the Savior's Hide Armor.





	Teasing Her Husband

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic
> 
> This has no beta

As they were fighting off this dragon out in The Pale, Ulfric could see this dragon was nearly dead, and when Ava, in her favorite armor the Savior's Hide Armor jumped onto the dragons head, Ulfric was sure he didn't see Ava wearing any underwear. He really knew she wasn't when she was killing the dragon while on its head and just as the dragon was dying, Ulfric saw the armor fly up just enough that she was indeed not wearing underwear. Just seeing that had him harden that made the ebony armor he was wearing tight over his erection, that as soon as Ava not only absorbed the dragon's soul and collected whatever the dragon had stuck to its scales that he was all over his much smaller wife, his mouth all over her's with their tongues playing.

"I see your not wearing any underwear." Ulfric said in that deep voice of his that Ava loves so much.

"You noticed." was her reply.

Taking one of his ebony gauntlets off, he brought his hand down towards her clit and began rubbing it slowly, causing Ava to gasp. "It makes want to ravish you right here, right now." Now feeling her core starting to get wet.

Ava on the other hand had to remove her husbands hand from between her legs, but still had the look of desire in her green eyes. "Not here in the cold." Indicating the snow that was flying around them and sticking to them because of their sweat from fighting the dragon, along with Ava also shivering from the cold. "The house I have in Dawnstar is not far from here." And as quick as can be, Ulfric hoisted her into his arms and took off running in the direction of Heljarchen Hall.

~~~~~~~~~

Once they reached Heljarchen Hall, Ava noticed her carriage driver was gone, meaning that her staff and housecarl were over in Whiterun, meaning she and Ulfric had the place to themselves.

As soon as they were inside the manor, and closed the door, Ulfric led them to her bedroom, leaving a trail of her ebony boots and both their ebony gauntlets on the floor, and closed that door too. And as soon as that was done Ulfric picked Ava up and placed her on the bed, he then parted her legs and brought his head straight to her cunt, noticing that it too now had snow on it (no doubt from when he was playing with her clit). He took his large hands and parted her naturally bare folds and buried his mouth right on her core and began sucking her core with his facial hair scratching her in a way that felt so good and the bridge of his nose hitting her clit, along with bringing his tongue right into her vaginal entrance, finding a certain spot in her that had her saying his name louder and louder each time he hit that spot.

"Ulfric. Ulfric! Ulfric!! ULFRIC!!!" Followed by Ava having by far, the most intense orgasm she ever had that left her feeling boneless.

Ulfric then got up from between his wife's legs and began removing his ebony armor and boots from him, revealing a simple long sleeved shirt and pants underneath all that armor. And as quick as he was placing her on the bed, Ulfric picked her up again, only this time, he was pressing her against the wall and because of their height difference, Ava's feet were nowhere near the floor as Ulfric had her against the wall, his mouth all over hers again. As Ulfric was devouring her mouth with his, he snuck one of his hands around to her side and unhooked part of the straps on the Savior's Hide Armor, only just enough that the breast area was freed so that her impressive breasts were exposed, meaning besides no underwear, Ava was also not wearing a bra. It was also during this that Ava was practically ripping her husbands shirt, exposing his muscular chest, then she snuck her hands down towards the waistband of his pants, freeing his erection from its confinements.

Instantly, Ulfric had his erection right by his wife's soaking core, and in one quick, hard thrust, he was buried all the way inside her hotness, enjoying the tightness from her clenching his length from the lack of preparation he gave her, including her moaning cry from said lack of preparing her. He brought his length out to the tip, then thrusted roughly back into his wife, and after a few more thrusts like that, he as now pounding inside Ava like they were relentless animals. Each hard thrust had Ava's large breasts bouncing in a way that made Ulfric swear was making him harder, that despite the height difference they had while fucking, he manage to bury his face into Ava's cleavage. As he felt Ava's nails digging into his back, he could hear her voice,

"Ulfric. I'm so close." Followed by Ava having a second intense orgasm that left her feeling even more boneless than she already was.

Ulfric could also feel his own release coming on, so he began thrusting even faster and deeper into his wife, when he let out a loud groan as he finally spilled himself deep into his wife's womb. Once he emptied himself, he wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, while still buried inside her core, he brought carried her over to the bed, laying them both on their sides, holding each-other. After a few minutes of relaxing in the after-glow, Ulfric was just about to pull out of his wife, only for her to stop him.

"Don't. I want to fall asleep with you inside me." Ava said, exhaustion all over her.

"You sure?" Ulfric asked, just as exhausted as his wife.

Ava's only response was a sleepy nod, followed by her falling asleep. Before he fell asleep, Ulfric removed Ava's long black hair from the messed up pony tail it was in, letting her hair fall free, followed by him doing his best as to not disturb his wife from her sleep, by carefully grabbing the thick blanket to cover them both up, giving Ava more of the blanket since her heritage made it harder for her to handle the cold. It didn't take long for he to also fall asleep with his young wife wrapped in his strong arms.

Meanwhile....

In his hunting grounds, Hircine took notice of what his Champion that he shares with all but one Deadra Prince. And that was Avaline and her husband Ulfric Stormcloak having sex while she was wearing the armor he gave her. Now he was by far, **NOT** amused by this, not one bit. Since he gave her that armor for giving back that ring that was stolen from him, not for her to wear while mating with her husband, but there was nothing he could do about it, so all he could do was sulk.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get the chance to, I might edit this later on


End file.
